Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. According to the position of the backlight source, the backlight module can be a side-light type or a direct-light type in order to provide LCDs with backlight.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have several beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability for emitting color light with stable wavelengths. These characteristics have made the LEDs suitable for light sources of the backlight module.
Currently, in a normal boost circuit of an LED backlight module, a load terminal thereof needs a capacitor with high power density for discharging when an inductor is charged. Furthermore, when the quantity of the LEDs used in the LED backlight module is increased, and the load thereof is increased, considering the mechanical size or temperature thereof, a plurality of boost circuits are used to replace a single boost circuit for driving the LEDs of the backlight module.
However, normally, the capacitor with high power density is an electrolytic capacitor which has a limited life time, thus limiting the life time of the driving circuit of the backlight module. Moreover, when using the plurality of boost circuits, a plurality of boost IC chips are necessary, thus increasing the cost of the driving circuit of the backlight module.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an LED driving circuit, a backlight module and a display apparatus using the same to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.